1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to bag sealing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bag severing and sealing apparatus wherein the same permits the severing and resealing capability of commercially available bags without undue recourse to containers and the like to contain associated food components therewithin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bag sealing apparatus of various types are utilized in the prior art to contain food components. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,701 to Vanerden; U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,763 to Ausnit; U.S. Pat. No. 4,929,225 to Ausnit, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,240 to Ausnit all providing for zipper-like structure for securement of free-end web portions of an associated bag structure. The prior art structure, however, has failed to provide for an organization to utilize materials to a minimum and thereby permit utilization of an original container for the selective storage of food components therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved bag severing and sealing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and as such, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.